Learning why
by DeiSasoMe
Summary: Character Aaron learns why Aleks defended him after being bullied at school. . Aaron and Aleks are both O.C.'s in a comic I wrote. If wanted to see how they look check out /dei-saso-me. Also first fan-fiction ever written. Don't bite.


"Why did you do it?" Aaron asked quietly...  
Aleks glanced into the just months younger boy. "I was protecting you" He replied.  
"But why?" The young brunette pleaded.  
Aleks sat in silence momentarily. He was never good at explaining anything.  
"Aaron..." He finally said. He lifted his hand up and placed it gently on the young ones face and brushed his thumb over the fragile, bruised face. "What are you doi..." The youth was interupted by a passionate kiss from the older male.

Aarons face flushed bright red but soon started leaning into the kiss. He's been wanting this for almost as long as he's known Aleks but now all he could think is 'What is my girlfriend going to say...' But at this point he couldn't give a damn.

Aleks only seperated the kiss to take a few breaths. A light blush spread across his face after seeing Aaron's shocked expression. His mouth hung open slightly. The elder decided to take advantage of this oppertunity and slowly slide his tounge into the young ones mouth. He gently glided his tounge over the sweet spots recieving very embarrassed moans from the youth.

After a very long time of passionate kissing they finally broke appart and took in breath. Lust filled the elders eyes. He definatly wanted more but the young brunettes eye were slightly filled with fear but did crave for more.

The elder pushed the brunette onto the bed and straddled himself ontop. He kissed down the pale face and down the neck of the brunette till he found a suitable spot to leave his mark. He gave a gentle lick and received another quiet moan.

A smirk spread over his face as he began to lick and suck more and enjoyed the louder moans he got in return. The elder lightly nipped and sucked harder trying to leave his mark dark and very noticeable.

Soon the elder started moving downward and pulled at the bottom of the young ones shirt. The young one shook his head and held his arms over his body. "Please let me keep my shirt on..." The brunette whispered.

"I really want to get at this sexy body of yours" The elder was determined to get a look at the body he so longed for. Finally the younger one gave up his fight and allowed his shirt to be tossed to the side.

Aleks looked up and down the slightly overweight body, bruises covered all the way from his ribs to his chest. The elder carefully licked from his waist up and caressed the tender pink nipple. Another light moaned came from the young one. The elder licked around and slowly started to suck on the now erect nip.

Slightly louder moans came from the youths mouth. The elder soon switched and did the same to the other nip and pulled on the other. Aaron was enjoying the pleasure he was recieving.

He's definatly not a virgin but this was different. It seemed like. It was the best thing going on in the world right now. Receiving instead of pitching. The elder soon worked his way down the body and dipped his tounge in the navel then even farther down along the youths pants line and recieved another moan.

He started tugging at the pants. At first the youth was resistant to letting them off then soon let them be slid off his body and tossed to the floor.

Just his boxers remained. His face was flushed again, not sure if he was ready for this or not. What has happened so far felt so good so he let the elder continue on doing what he was doing.

The elder nuzzled the youths bulge. He let hot breath excite the youth even further as he decided what to do. Soon he grabbed the top of the black boxers with his teeth and pulled them down revealing the youths 7 in. hard member that was very large around in girth.

The elder licked all the way from the base to tip and recieved a loud moan from the youth. He was enjoying the noises he was recieving and started sucking on the tip hard and ran his tounge in circles.

Aaron was getting uncomfortably hard. He rose his hips up and groaned "Come onn" Aleks could tell the youth was getting impatient so he pushed his hips down to the bed and started pumping hard and faster.

Quickly the elder started to deepthroat. The youth couldn't handle it anymore and released down the elders throat. The elder sat up and swallowed what was left of the warm liquid.

He unzipped his jacket and pulled off his shirt showing a pale, somewhat muscular body. Aaron sat up to get closer and ran his hand over the toned chest and over the nice 6-pack. He reached down and undid the studded rainbow belt that was restricting the black skinny jeans from coming off.

The youth slowly pulled off the tight jeans and the boxers that covered the 8 1/2 in. member. The elder pushed the youth onto his back again and grinded their members together.

They both groaned and then elder brought 3 fingers up to the youths mouth. "Suck" Aleks commanded. The youth did so without question. He ran his tounge up and down and between each digit till they were all coated with a thick layer of saliva.

Aleks slide the finger out from the youths mouth and moved himself down. "Spread your legs." the elder said. Again the youth complied but questioned "What are you..." but was stopped short when the elder slide one finger in. He groaned loud and jerked his hips away.

"Damn your tight" the elder scoffed as he slide a second finger in and work at the tight ring of muscle. The young groaned loud in pure pleasure. He's glad he went threw with this so he can expirence such ecstasy.

The elder slowly slide the last finger in and stretched and wiggled the 3 digits. The youth groaned loud, he immensely enjoyed the feeling of aleks's fingers inside of him. "Mmm I think you're almost ready" the elder whispered into the youths ear.

The youth face flushed again but nodded slightly. Mixed emotions soared threwout his head. He knew he was ready for this. "I want you now." Aleks slide his fingers out and positioned himself over the youth. "You sure you want to do this?" The youth was a bit hesatant but nodded quickly. 'Take me now' his body screamed. Now this is it.

The elder positioned himself over the youth and slowly slide the throbbing hard member all the way in to the hilt. The youths walls clamped down tight and he let out a loud moan. Tears built up in his eyes but never rolled over.

"Are you ok?" Aleks asked. Aaron nodded his head again. He didnt move at all not wanting to hurt the youth. "Just relax if you can.." the elder said in a hushed voice. Eventually the youth relaxed.

The elder kicked off and slowly started pumping slowly at first but began to pick up speed. The youth moaned loudly and started moving his hips with the elder.

The elder pumped deeper and faster suddenly the youth gave out a pleasureful yell. "D-do that again" the youth mumbled. The elder once again hit the youths prostate but this time with full force and repeatedly thrusted at it.

The youth gave out another orgasmic yell before relasing onto the elders stomach and chest. Shortly after the elder came then slowly pulled out before collapsing next to the youth. They both panted from the exhaustion. They greated each other with a kiss that was broken quickly. They youth collapsed into the elders arms and fell asleep with his head on his chest. Shortly the elder fell asleep. That was the best night of his life and it was with the man he had secretly loved for all this time.

-  
The next morning-

There was a knock on the front door. Aleks's mother walked slowly to the door and opened it to see the 3 other best friends.

"Hi Ms. Smoit is Aleks here? We wanted to see if he was doing alright after yesterday" Leda asked and smiled.

"Yes, he is, Leda. You know Aaron is also here? He spent the night." Ms. Smoit backed away from the door to let the 3 teens walk in and let them walk to Aleks's room.

Trinity knocked on the door,but no response.

"He won't care if we walk in he's probably sleeping or something" Munro mumbled and pushed the door open.

All 3 stared in shock at seeing the two naked figures intertwined with each other.

"What the hell!" Leda yelled in confusion. Trinity walked away into the living room and asked for something to drink, mostly just to get away from seeing her 2 bestfriends sleeping in the same bed together.

Aleks blinked his eyes open and sat up. Quickly he yanked the blanket to cover himself and Aaron the best he could.

"Leda, Munro!" He stared wide eyed at the two.

Aaron open his eyes and questioned the commotion but face flushed after seeing the tall figure of his girlfriend. "Leda..." he said in the shock.

She laughed and said "I guess you either found a new love for males or you just really wanted it in the ass" She gave a forgiving smile and walked from the room.

Munro just shook his head and closed the door and followed the pink haired girl.

Aleks and Aaron exchanged a look but laid back down.

"At least she's not mad" Aleks said.

"Yeah... Shocking kinda... I'm going to be in deep shit later." Aaron shrugged it off though "It won't be that bad."


End file.
